


I want to be part of your world

by angededesespoir



Series: Gency Week [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (hanzo is mentioned a few times), Airplane Crashes, Aquaphobia, Drowning, F/M, Gen, Merfolk AU, Minor Injuries, Other, Pnigophobia, blood mention, death mention of a few unnamed OCs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9199424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angededesespoir/pseuds/angededesespoir
Summary: In which mer!Genji rescues a human woman after a plane crashes into the sea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _A belated Day 2- AU for Gency Week. I’ve fallen for the Merfolk AU & decided to contribute. (Also, the title is inspired by the song “[Part of Your World](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SXKlJuO07eM%22)” from The Little Mermaid.) Enjoy~_
> 
>  
> 
> _(Can also be read on[Tumblr](http://angededesespoir.tumblr.com/post/155399237385/i-want-to-be-part-of-your-world).)_

If the others found out, he’d be punished again.

But that did not matter to him. He did not understand their fear. They were powerful creatures, and the humans were fragile ones. They could not last long under the waves. (He found this out in an incident, when he was younger and tried to play a game with a human boy. After, he cradled the lifeless form to his chest and, in distress, brought him to his brother. He was scolded, and the boy was taken from him. Hanzo did not tell their father. And Genji had no clue what happened to the boy.)

He liked to go to the forbidden territories; liked to catch glimpses of them. They were inquisitive, just like he was. And a part of him wished he had been born amongst them instead, where exploration and questioning seemed to be encouraged.

He was out one day in a coral reef when it happened. A loud crash that sent shockwaves rippling through the water around him. The fish nearby darted away. Genji popped his head out of the water, and that’s when he saw it- a large white object a little ways out, slowly sinking. He did not know the name for it, but he had seen it soaring through the sky on a few occasions. (He did not understand how it could move through air when its’ wings seemed not to move.)

He watched for a second, listening closely. He could hear noone, but he could see a orange and black substance starting to emit from the object. He found it odd. He had seen humans before try to make this thing ( _’fire,’_ was it called?) on land; used it to warm their hands and the fish they caught. He had seen it disappear under rainfall. Why would the humans try to create it on an ocean, then?

He ducks beneath the waves and, unable to resist his curiosity, he swims towards the object, his tail whipping up and down with speed.

By the time he arrives, the object is mostly submerged. He swims through an opening, spots the humans. There are two, still strapped in to their seats, blood tainting the water around him. (There’s a sudden pang of fear in his heart. _'It might attract sharks.'_ ) He notes that they are emitting no bubbles.

He looks around, and that’s when he spots her- a woman floating near by. A mask still hangs weakly from her hand, a few bubbles escaping her lips. _‘She’s still alive, I think. Wounded, but alive.’_

He thrusts himself forward, wraps his arms around the woman, and uses his powerful hips and tail to maneuver them, so they can head through the opening and back to the surface.

He swims frantically, and when he breaks the surface, the thought strikes him- he needs to get this human to shore. He also needs to keep her above water. He looks out at the distant shore.

He has never tried to swim with his head above water and his arms not in use for that long of a distance. It will slow him down. It will leave them open to attack.

His heart is pounding as he curls the limp form closer. He can no longer feel or see her weak breathing. This is what drives him forward, hands tightening their grip, and gills trying to filter water no longer there..

\--

When he reaches the shore, he is weak. His body aches and trembles and the sand is rough on his belly. He’s desperately shoving his head under the shallow surface, trying to breathe, trying not to choke on sand particles. He knows he is wasting precious time, but it burns and he is dizzy and panicking.

He drags the woman a few more feet, until she rests on damp sand, and his body is only half in the water.

He gazes helplessly down at the woman, He wishes Hanzo were here. Maybe he would know what to do.

His fingers gently trace the gash on her forehead as he tries to think back to a scene that had played out before. A boy who couldn’t swim. A man pulling him out, pressing firmly against the chest, breathing air into his mouth every now and then.

It worked then, and it’s the only think he can think of. So he drags himself up, scoots closer, and, with trembling hands, sets to work.

\--

The panic is well and truly setting in, and he begins to think that maybe he’s remembering incorrectly. He’s about to stop when suddenly he hears a cough, water emerging from a gasping mouth. 

He fumbles, frantically trying to reposition her, murmuring comforting words in his own tongue. She weakly flails her arms, tries to grasp onto him.

It’s several minutes until the coughing stops and the breathing is somewhat normal. Her head rests weakly against his bare shoulder, body absent of strength. Her eyes are closed, her voice shaky and rough when she tries to ask, “W-who are you? Wha-?” The sentence deteriorates into a cough, and he tenses, afraid of what will happen and what he should do.

Fortunately, the cough subsides, and she collapses against him again.

He tries to remember exactly, the bits of language he has picked up. The humans speak in many tongues, just like the creatures of the sea. This one sounds familiar to him, though. He tests it.

“My name....is Genji. Your white object crashed into the sea. You’re okay now, yes?”

Her eyes widen, and she tries to look up, to meet his gaze. Confusion melts into comprehension. “The others......?”

He shakes his head. “I’m sorry. They did not make it.”

There are tears in her eyes, as she rests her head again, nails biting into his arm. “What....what am I going to do?”

He frowns. He does not like to see this woman sad. 

He adjusts himself gently,trying not to disturb her. He sweeps his tail around so that it gently caresses her back.

She jerks, looks back with wide eyes. “What...?” She looks back and forth, between the teal-scaled tail and his face. “You...”

He smiles softly. “You have never seen our kind before, have you?”

She shakes her head, still in shock. “I thought...I thought they were only in fairytales.”

He reaches forward, grabbing one of her hands slowly and with care. “Most humans I have met are surprised. They think the same.” He smiles. “It’s okay. I will not hurt you. What’s your name?”

She lets him hold her hand. “A-Angela. My name is Angela.”

“A beautiful name,” he says fondly. He strokes her back gently with the tail. “Don’t worry, Angela. Humans often come to this island to explore. They will find you soon. And I will help you until then.”

He squeezes her hand, and to his surprise she reciprocates. Not with much strength, but that’s to be expected.

“Thank you, Genji,” she says, eyes turned down, voice nearly a whisper.

He removes his hand and starts to shift back into the water. “I will go catch some fish. Do you know how to make a, um.....a.....fire? Is that what it’s called?”

She meets his eyes and the corner of her lips quirk upwards. “Yes. I don’t think I can move very far, but if there’s something light nearby, I think I’ll be able to. Thank you, Genji.”

“It’s not a problem.”

He gets back into the water, sand harshly scraping against him. 

He is beaming, eager to tell his brother, even though he knows the consequences.

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to write more Merfolk stuff. It will just take a lot of time, b/c I have to do it when my anxiety is low, b/c guess who's aquaphobic & had the hardest time getting through writing that rescue scene? :)  
> Also, what is Merfolk anatomy? Idk enough about sea creatures tbh.
> 
> *Shrugs* Anyway, hope this was okay. Thanks for your support. <3


End file.
